Changes
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: A one shot of Sam and Jules... of course! Kinda plays off the idea of Attention Shoppers! Enjoy!


**Another one-shot! This one is more serious, but I hope you like it. **

**And yeah, this has a lot of basis from Attention shoppers… but I don't own anything!**

**Okay, So Sam and Jules have been married for a long time now, going on about 14 years now, seeing as though they got married when their only daughter, Sarah, was almost 2 years old. **

"Happy Birthday Sarah." Jules said as she entered her daughter's dark, almost gothic, room first thing that morning. Jules had noticed a change in her daughter's behavior ever since she started hanging out with a group of girls that she and Sam never really approved of, but what could they do? They had given up on trying to change her, so they just tried to make her as happy as possible.

Sarah twisted and turned as the lights came on, waking her from a deep sleep. She smiled back.

"Sarah, are going to come see what we got you or not?" Sam yelled as he tried to get her from her bed to give her 16th birthday present.

"Fine, Im coming." She said as she rose to her feet and her mom led her through the house.

"Close your eyes!" Sam said as he and his wife took her to the front porch of their house.

"Okay! Open!" They said as she opened her eyes quickly to reveal her huge present. "Oh my gosh!" She yelled as she ran towards the Black Suburban parked in the front driveway. "I- I cant believe it! Is it-" She began as she paced around it, then opening the drivers seat door.

"Yep." Jules answered. "A real SRU Truck. Your father got the hook-up, the boss said they were getting the new trucks and selling them to volunteer police units, so he bought one off of the SRU. Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it!" She said as she felt the steering wheel, then looked back tot see the old racks in the back.

"Do you know who's that is?" Sam questioned Sarah as he could see the sparkle in her eyes. She stared at him curiously. "It's your mother's. Right Jules." Sam answered.

"Yeah. Our assigned truck. Now, we have the new ones." Jules replied. "Well, I guess you don't need us to drive you to school today!" She continued as they all headed back in the house to get ready for the day of school and work.

"Sweetheart, why do you wear that?" Jules asked as she entered her daughter's room seeing her wearing all black make-up, huge black pants with chains and a torn shirt. She then noticed she was crying.

"Mom, Im fine." She replied.

"No, I think we need to talk. You never talk to me anymore! You never talk about school, or anything, even your friends." Jules said as she sat beside her on her bed.

"Mom, I have to go. I am fine." She said as she grabbed her new keys and walked towards her car. Jules grabbed her, "Be careful please. I love you." She continued as she watched her storm out to the black SUV and head down the street.

"Sam." Jules said she entered their bedroom to find Sam wearing jeans, and no shirt as he got ready for the day.

"Yeah Jules, you okay?" he asked as he saw the bummed look on her face, then kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, its Sarah. She doesn't talk to me anymore. It's like Im not even here. I don't even know what she likes anymore."

"Jules, shes a teenager. She's fine." He said as she placed her hands on his warm waist.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied. "Sam, you don't think shes doing drugs or drinking do you?"

"No, she doesn't seem like that kinda kid."

"Sam. She doesn't even wear colors anymore. I am really starting to worry about her." Jules continued as she thought of all the past cases she had dealt with when she had to help teenagers.

"Jules." Sam said, not really knowing what to say.

They continued to get ready, but as Jules searched her drawer, she was shocked. "Sam, where's my gun?" She asked, knowing she always left it locked in it's case. "I took it to the station last week for Ed to try out, but I am positive I brought it back."

"It's probably at the station, you probably left it and never noticed it." Sam said, Jules nodded.

"Okay, you ready?" She said as they headed for her jeep.

Sam drove, but on the way there Jules couldn't stop thinking.

"Sam, she's driving now. I already caught her sneaking out once to go with those girls."

"Jules. She will be fine, she's at school. We can talk to her tonight, we have to go focus on work." He said as they pulled into the SRU parking lot.

"Why do you think she was crying though?" Jules thought to herself, but didn't say out loud.

As they entered the station, and started getting ready, the Sarge told the team to workout until a call came in.

"Jules, tell the kid I said happy birthday." Ed yelled as he passed her and Sam standing in the hallway. She smiled, trying to hold back on what she was thinking. "Oh, Ed. Have you seen my gun? I think I might have left it here last week."

"Nope, I thought you took it home. You brought it in a different case, right?" Ed answered, Jules nodded.

"It will turn up eventually." She joked, knowing that a gun wasn't something to lose.

_The alarm sounded. Team One, we got a call._

The all gathered their vests and guns and began their way to the highway.

"What's the call boss?" Spike asked over the headset.

"Teenage girl, shot, gun wound to the left arm. Central Mall. Go in with caution, Jules, you and Sam are on east entry. The rest of you, West." Greg answered.

"Great, more teenage girls, just hat I need." Jules said to Sam as she pulled her SUV in front of the others, to make a turn at the East side of the mall.

"Okay, we are moving in." Jules said as they met up with a security guard. "Situation?" Sam asked as the approached him.

The security guard answered, " Teenage girls. Gang. 1 girl has a gun, the rest are also with her, the girl who was shot, looks like she knows these girls, but not in a good way. "

They nodded and headed off as they met up with the rest of the team and explained it to Greg as he began to set up a command post.

"We have them on footage." Wordy responded as the team crowded around to see 3 girls in all black with hoods and masks on, there was no way to identify them.

'Sam, Jules, Wordy, Lou. Head out. Find them, take them down. That one especially." Ed said as he pointed the girl with a gun, trying to hide it beneath her jacket.

They ran out, running down escalators, and piling through stores. "No joy." They continued to say to Greg telling him they had no eyes on the subjects.

"I got one! North of you Sam." Jules yelled to Sam as she saw him from above, chasing after a girl.

"Got her!" He said back as he tackled her to the floor.

Another subject was also captured. The two that were caught didn't have the gun. It was the third one who did.

"Wanna tell us her name?" Ed said to the girls in a stern voice, giving them a deep stare. "Why don't you tell us, this will go way easier." Ed yelled at them. No respnse.

Jules was alone. She was pacing the upper floor, watching all the fire exits for someone escaping.

"I see her!" She yelled as she saw a figure covered in black open the fire escape door and begin to climb the stairs, up to the very top.

"Whats her name!" Ed yelled to the girls, them staring straight at him.

"Sarge, I have her cornered. Its either she comes towards me or she jumps. I need a name. I need backup, shes armed." Jules said quietly, still not even seeing the girl's face.

"Jules do you want to start negotiation?" Greg asked. "Yah boss, yeah." She said.

"Jules. Caution. Fall back if you see her draw a weapon. Hook yourself too, just incase." Ed said, as Jules stood behind the girl who still wouldn't face her. Then the girl climbed, she did what Jules didn't want to happen.

"She's on the ledge. I need a name." Jules stated.

"My name is Jules. Can you tell me your name?" Jules started negotiation as she could feel the other guys coming behind her, but stayed their distance.

The girl looked back, Jules saw her face. _Sarah._ She whispered. A tear dropped from her eye.

"Sarah. Sarah, is that you?" Jules called out, her heart was racing.

"Go away." The girl shouted. It was Sarah, Jules recognized the voice.

"Sam. Its Sarah." She whispered into her headset, looking back to see Sam being comforted by Wordy.

"Jules, you have to do this." Greg told her.

"Sarah, what happened." Jules said loudly as she came towards her.

"Go away mom! I don't need you here, leave, now!" She yelled as Jules hooked herself to the bar and tried to climb over the ledge.

"Sarah, Im not leaving you. What happened?"

"I killed a girl today. I killed my friend, one of my best friends."

"No you didn't, she's fine. Shes at the hospital right now!"

"I- I-" Sarah continued as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Sarah, who's gun is that?"

Sarah looked up at her mom. "Im sorry, I really am. Its just-"

"Sarah, you're okay. You are safe, what really happened?" Jules asked as she looked down to see the pavement way below them.

"Those girls. I am not part of their gang. I wanted to be though. They said I had to kill her, Alex, my best friend."

"Why would they say something like that? Why would you have to?"

"They told me that it was the only way I could be one of them. School is so hard, I needed a group to be a part of."

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me? Or Sam? Or anybody else from work?"

"I couldn't! I have nothing else to live for!" She screamed with tears blinding her.

"Yes you do! We are a family! Its your birthday. We love you! I can't let you do this!"

"Mom." She screamed as she drew a gun from her coat and raised it to her mother's head, one hand on the trigger, the other on the bar.

"Sarah, you don't have to do this." She cried. Looking over to see the guys guns raised…. Including Sam.

"Let me jump then!" She yelled as she turned to where she could easily let go.

"I can't, you are my daughter! My only daughter! If you die, I am not a mother! I love my job as your mom! You cant take that away from me."

" I have to!" Sarah said as she quickly drew back the gun and slid off the ledge, but within seconds Jules had jumped with enough force to pass her on her way down… She caught her. She caught her daughter in her arms.

"Jules!" The guys shouted as the saw her jump from the side of the building. She was hanging, her daughter wrapped around her crying.

"Mom, Im sorry." She cried as she ducked her head against her mother's heavy vest.

"Sarah, You're fine." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They guys pulled them up. Sam grabbed his wife and daughter in his arms and kissed Jules deeply and hugged Sarah.

It was only about noon when things began to settle down. Jules sat beside her daughter on a gurney, her arms wrapped around her, Sam stood in front of them.

"Sarah. Why? Why didn't you tell us." Sam questioned her.

"Im sorry." She cried, as Sam hugged her and headed towards the truck.

"Thanks mom." She said as she hugged her mother. "Anytime sweetheart, anytime." Jules replied as she hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you." She said as she kissed her forehead.

The guys watched from afar. They saw the motherly instinct of Jules rise as they watched her comforting her frightened daughter.

**Okay, so yeah I kinda took bits and pieces from Attention shoppers. Sorry! I just LOVED that story line. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
